River and Riley
by Nydroj
Summary: Brady has twin girls. But when the children's birth starts a war with the Tarantula People, the family must leave Kinkow. The twins are separated. River is raised to be queen of Kinkow and is determined to be the best she can be, but she isn't fond of the rules. Riley is spoiled and couldn't care less about Kinkow. River never knew her parents. -STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: third person POV

It was a dark and stormy night, the twenty-three year-old king of Kinkow, Boomer, was running through the Dark Side carrying a one-week-old, screaming baby girl. "Brady!" he yelled desperately.

"Boomer," he finally heard his brother reply, "did you find River?"

Boomer ran into the Plaza. A balloon was ready to take his family to safety in Chicago. Brady's wife, Melody, was already in the balloon, holding River's twin sister, Riley close to her chest. "Yes," Boomer said, handing River over to her father, "At last. Whose idea was it to leave her alone so close to the Dark Side, anyway?"

Brandy held his daughter tightly and tried to calm her as he shot his brother a glare, _"Yours,_ Mr. I-have-to-get-my-solid-toilet-seat. Let's get out of here before the Tarantula People attack again."

Boomer and Brady got into the balloon and Mason up to the balloon. "Don't come back until I send for you, understand?" Manson said sternly.

Brady nodded and the balloon began to ascend. They were about fifteen feet off the ground when Lanny ran out of the palace yelling, "No, take me with you!" A spear flew past his head and he jumped up at the balloon. He grabbed a rope, the balloon lurched, causing River to tumble out of Brady's arms and Lanny slipped from the rope.

"No!" Melody yelled as she jumped up.

Melody, Brady, and Boomer looked down at the ground below. Mason had caught River. "We have to get her!" Melody exclaimed.

"We can't go back," Brady muttered, "We have to leave her."

* * *

17 Years and 10 Months Later  
River's POV

I ran down to the throne room. "Get back here, River!" Ryan yelled as he ran after me.

I looked around the room and jumped up. I grabbed a beam and pulled myself up. Ryan ran under me, covered in seaweed. "River!" he yelled angrily. He looked up and crossed his arms, "Get down here, _now."_

"No thanks," I replied as I grabbed a higher beam and stood up, "I'm fine up here." I pulled myself onto the other beam and laid on my stomach.

"Do you really want to hurt yourself two months before your coronation?" Ryan said as he pulled the seaweed off of his clothes.

"I'm not gonna-" I slipped and started to fall, I grabbed a beam, but lost my grip and fell onto the hard ground. I groaned, "See? I'm perfectly fine..."

Ryan helped me stand up and I gripped my arm. Ryan scowled and said, "You _should_ be wearing your sling." He handed me a dark red sling.

"Hey, your job is to guard the palace, not tell me what to do."

"Yes, it is." he glanced at the sling, "Would you put that on already?"

I rolled my eyes and did as he wanted. Ever since I was a baby my left arm would dislocate for no reason at all, I had to wear a sling most of the time.

We heard the attack horn go off and Ryan's father, Jackson Hill, ran into the palace. "Princess, the Tarantula People are attacking the palace," Jackson said as he took out a two-foot-long machete, "Ryan, get River to safety."

Ryan nodded and pulled me towards the throne. He pushed it away revealing a round chute. "Ladies first," he said politely.

"You're so kind," I said sarcastically, knowing Ryan's fear of small spaces. I jumped through the chute and landed on an air mattress at the bottom.

I smiled and pulled the mattress away. I heard Ryan sliding through the chute and someone moving the throne back into place. Ryan landed on the hard cement. He groaned. "I will get you for this," he threatened.

I laughed and helped him up, "Good luck with that, Ryan. What do you wanna do while we wait for the all-clear?"

"I don't know," he replied, "This war with the Tarantula People has been going on for almost eighteen years now."

"Its been going on since I was born, why?"

"The Tarantula People think that if they can get rid of you, they can take Kinkow for themselves."

"If I'm the reason for this war, why didn't my parents take me with them when they left?" I looked at the ground and sat on the air mattress.

Ryan sighed and sat next to me. "Your parents loved you very much, River, but they had to leave you so the people of Kinkow had a leader."

"Why haven't they come back?" I choked back tears, thinking about the parents I never knew.

"My grandfather told them not to come back until he sent for them, signaling the end of the war. They know it isn't safe to return." Ryan saw the tears in my eyes and hugged me comfortingly.

"Why can't I visit them?" I asked quietly.

"If you left, it would leave the kingdom vulnerable and we could be taken over, you know that."

I pushed him away from me and stood up, wiping the tears away. I pulled off my sling and threw it onto the ground. I grabbed a piece of white fabric and a pointer from the table. "I am ending this!" I said determinedly, "I am surrendering, and then, I am going to sign a peace treaty." I blew my bangs out of my eyes but they fell back into place over my right eye.

"If you do that we'll look weak and will be forced to give up some of our land." Ryan protested, taking my make-shift flag out of my hands.

"I don't care." I grabbed the 'flag' away from him and heard the all-clear horn.

Ryan looked at me in confusion, "The fight should've lasted longer..."

I strained to listen and heard Tarantula People talking, "I don't think it's over." I looked at the chute, "They're coming."

Riley's POV

I was sitting outside of my suburban home in Chicago, Illinois, talking to one of my friends. "I don't know," I said, fixing my hair, "my parents say they want to go all-out for my eighteenth birthday, but they want to take me to a stupid island, how is _that_ a celebration?"

"You should through a fit," Barbra suggested, "It always works with my parents."

"Yeah but my parents are different than yours, I mean, they say I might be able to see some boring island girl get crowned 'queen of Kinkow.' Lame."

"I don't know, Riley, you might meet a princess."

I thought for a minute, "Or... I could have my party _in_ a beautiful castle."

"And how could you do that?" Barbra asked me.

"Easy, I become friends with this 'princess' and trick her in to letting me have my party there." I smiled.

"So you're going to use an innocent princess just so you can have a party?"

I was quiet for a minute and then said, "Yeah."

"Huh," Barbra started, "Remember to invite me."

"Of course. I'm going to go talk to my parents about it. I'll be at your place later," I stood up, "See ya, Barbra."

"Bye, Riley." she said as she looked at her messages on her phone.

I walked into my house and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**So I just added a little bit to the end of this chapter so it didn't so abruptly. **

**Review! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review(s)**:

**Sweet- Ryan is Mikayla's oldest son, Mason's grandson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings or the song 'Living Like Kings'! **

**...**

Chapter Two  
River's POV

"The fight should've lasted longer..."

I strained to listen and heard Tarantula People talking, "I don't think it's over." I looked at the chute, "They're coming."

Ryan and I heard something in the chute and shared a worried look. "Let's go," Ryan said as he moved a portrait of my grandparents to reveal a staircase, "It isn't safe here."

"I'm staying," I told him, "This war has to end."

Ryan pulled me to the stairs, "It can't end if you're dead, River. Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" I started up the stairs as Ryan moved the portrait back in place.

"The Tower."

I closed my eyes. The Tower was built shortly after my parents left, designed to protect me as a child. During the start of the Tarantula war, I spent most of my time in the Tower. There were no windows, the room was filled with hidden weapons, and over time it started to feel like a prison instead of a safe haven. I avoided it as often as I could.

"I'd rather be stuck in the middle of a battlefield," I muttered.

"Be my guest, but my dad will kill me." Ryan said as he walked in front of me.

"Why can't I fight with everyone else?"

"You know why, if you get hurt-"

"the kingdom will become vulnerable." I crossed my arms, "Everything I want to do will make this stupid island vulnerable to the Tarantula People."

Ryan opened a door and walked through. I followed him. We walked into the Tower and I picked up the electric guitar that was leaning against the wall. Ryan raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked him as I put the guitar strap around my back, "I can play the guitar while I'm here, can't I?"

"I guess," he replied, "Just play quietly."

I sat down on a chair and played a few cords. Ryan recognized the beginning of the song, "That the song King Brady wrote?"

I looked down at the guitar strings as I continued to play the song I knew all too well. "_Life in the city, yeah, that's all we've known_," I sang quietly, "_The concrete jungle's always been our home, but now all that's changed. It's getting really strange_." I stopped and sighed.

"Why'd you stop?"

I closed my eyes and stood up. I glared at a picture of my parents hanging on the wall. "Why should I continue? He'll never be here to hear me sing." I gripped the guitar neck as I took started to put it back down. I paused and held the guitar neck with both hands. "So why should I keep singing?" I held the guitar like a baseball bat and smashed it against the wall.

"River!" Ryan scolded, "That was your father's guitar!"

I smirked and said, "I know," I dropped what was left of the guitar, "It's not like he only had one guitar."

Ryan crossed his arms. "You need to be more responsible, River. If you really want to be queen of Kinkow you have to stop acting so childish."

"Hey, how would _you_ feel if your family abandoned you? You don't know what it's like not having parents!"

He looked at the floor. "You are not the only person that misses their parent, Princess."

"At least you have your dad, Ryan, and your brothers, I don't have _anyone."_

"You have me, River." He pulled me in to a comforting hug.

"As great as you are," I said quietly, "I'd rather be with my parents."

Ryan pulled away from me, holding my shoulders gently, "One day, you will be." He picked up my golden tiara from the table and placed it on my head, "But for now, you need to be here for your people. I should go help the guards, stay here." He kissed my cheek and left.

I sat down and sighed. I looked at the main door and bit my lower lip. I got up and tried to open the door. "Locked," I muttered, "Of course..." I stepped back and kicked the door in. In front of me was a spiral staircase. I looked down and saw one of the guards standing at the bottom of the staircase. I looked around the Tower and grabbed a cloak. I walked quietly down the stairs. When I was behind the guard I hit him with my elbow and he fell. "Sorry, Mahama." I muttered as I wrapped the cloak around myself and put the hood over my head, "It's for a good cause... I hope."

I ran down to the throne room and opened the door. Several guards were fight Tarantula People in the Plaza. I kept my head down and ran to the side. I passed Ryan. I opened the gate and looked back at my childhood friend. "I'm sorry, Ryan." I whispered. I ran into the forest.

Once I reached a clearing where a few air balloons were waiting. I got in and untied the ropes holding the balloon down. The balloon started to ascend. "River!" someone yelled, "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh no," I said, "Faster... faster..."

Suddenly the balloon lurched and I fell to the side of the balloon. I gripped the edge and looked down. "Ryan!" I yelled angrily, "What are you doing?"

"Do _not_ yell at me! _You're_ the one abandoning your kingdom!" he snapped, "Now help me up!"

I pulled him up and glared at him. "Why did you follow me?" I asked him.

"Why are _you_ leaving?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to find my parents!"

"And I'm going to stop you!"

I smirked. "Oh really?" he nodded, "Look down."

He looked over the edge of the balloon and saw the island about twenty feet below us. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," he muttered.

"Welcome to Air Kinkow," I said, "Please keep your arms and legs in the balloon at all times and do not attempt to kill the pilot."

* * *

Riley's POV

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I walked into my house.

"We're in the living room, Riley!" Mom replied.

I walked into the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch. Dad was on his computer and Mom was playing with my nine-month-old brother, Raven. "What do you need, darling?" Mom asked me.

"I wanted to tell you I know what I want to do for my birthday." I replied.

My parents glanced at each other. "What do you want to do?" Dad asked cautiously.

"You that coronation you wanted to take me to?" they nodded, "I decided that I wanted to have my party in the 'princess's' castle."

Mom and Dad looked relived. "I think that can be arranged." Dad said as he smiled at me.

"Great," I said happily, "I'm gonna go over to Barbra's house."

Brady's POV

Once Riley was gone, Melody asked "Are you sure Kinkow will be safe to take Riley to?"

"I'm sure a one-day visit will be fine," I replied, "Besides. don't you want to see River again?"

"Of course I do," she looked at the ground and sighed, "Why did we have to leave her?"

"It was too late to go back for her. At least with her there we know Kinkow has a ruler."

"I just miss her."

I hugged my wife tightly. "I know. I miss her too. But we'll see her soon, I promise."

* * *

**So, River decided to leave Kinkow and Riley wants to have her eighteenth birthday party at the palace... yeah. I'm going to change the ending to chapter one sometime tomorrow so it's better.**

**Do not forget to leave me a review because I won't post chapter three unless I get at least _two_ reviews. I only got one review for chapter one so... get typing. Please. I love getting reviews! **

**If you saw a typo or something, please tell me so I can fix it!**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review(s):**

**thedog- :) glad you like it!**

**Cutiepie12tz- you bet they'll have a lot of explaining to do! …But, will they be ready…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings!**

...

Chapter Three: River's POV

I looked down at the ocean below me and glanced at Ryan. "I know you're mad at me," I started, "and you have a right to be, but I need to meet my parents."

"River," he began then sighed, "I don't blame you for wanting to know them, but look at what you did just to see them? You abandoned your country."

I sat on the floor of the balloon and said quietly, "I know, I'm sorry."

Ryan sat next to me and replied, "Don't be. I've always wanted to see Chicago."

I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

-The next afternoon-

"Ryan," I started as I saw a large city come in to view, "Ryan! We're here! We're here!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

Ryan looked at the city and put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, River," he said, "ready to meet your parents?"

A thought entered my mind and my heart sank. "What if... what if they don't like me?" I asked quietly, "Or what if I disappoint them?"

"River, I guarantee that your parents will love you," Ryan told me.

I didn't say anything else and the balloon began to descend. When the balloon was about five feet from landing in a park, I jumped over the edge and landed in the grass. I looked around the city at all the tall buildings. "Whoa," I said breathlessly as I took off the cloak I still had around my shoulders. I noticed people staring at me and I glanced at the machete I had at my side. "Ok," I muttered, "apparently no one here has seen a girl walking around with a machete before... or a hot air balloon landing in the middle of a park..."

Ryan tied the balloon down and stood next to me. "So we're here," he said as he looked around.

"Yup," I replied.

"Now, where the _heck_ do we go from here?" he asked

"Well, there is only one logical answer to that question," I said as I crossed my arms.

"And what would that be?"

"Well the changes of finding one specific family in this huge city are slim, so the answer to your previous question would be: I have _no_ idea," I replied.

Ryan and I walked to the police station. "Excuse me," I started as I walked up to a police officer, "I'm looking for Brady and Melody Parker, do you know where they live?"

The officer looked up at me and said, "I'm a friend of the Parkers, do you know them?"

"Well," I replied as I glanced at Ryan, "I'm... a family friend. I'm also in a hurry, could you please tell me where they live?"

The officer told me the address and as soon as he did I ran out of the station. "Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I pulled Ryan out to the street.

I ran down the sidewalk, looking for the street name. After about ten minutes of running, I found my parents' home. I breathed heavily as I stopped at the bottom of the steps. Ryan stood next to me. I smiled and walked up to the door. I looked back at Ryan, he gave me an encouraging smile and I knocked on the door. A minute later, a man with dark hair and dark eyes opened the door.

"Are you Brady Parker?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yes, can I help you?" he replied politely.

"My name is River," I told him, "from the island of Kinkow."

"River?" he said, "I don't know anyone named River. Are you one of Riley's friends?"

I stared at him in disbelief and looked back at Ryan. He motioned for me to continue and I looked back at Brady. "No," I started slowly, "I... I'm looking for my parents. Former king and queen of Kinkow..."

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of Kinkow," he told me, "Do you need to call someone? Can I give you ride home?"

An African-American man walked up the steps and paused when he saw me. "Oh, maybe my brother can give you ride," Brady offered, "Boomer, would you mind?"

"Well I just got off my shift, but I guess I could make one more stop," the man, Boomer, said and I followed him down the steps to the street.

"Ryan," I started, choking back tears, "let's go." Ryan walked up to me and we got into the cab waiting in front of us. Boomer was in the front seat.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out, River," Ryan said gently as the cab started to move.

"I don't understand it," I whispered, "Was I a disappointment...?"

"Maybe you got the wrong house," Boomer suggested, "Who are you looking for?"

"My parents, Brady and Melody Parker," I replied.

"Parents?" Boomer exclaimed and hit the break. The car lurched forward and I almost hit the seat in front of me. "What's your name?" Boomer asked quickly.

"River Parker... I'm from the island of Kinkow," I said nervously.

"River? _Kinkow?" _Boomer turned in his seat to look at me as he spoke, "Holy... I haven't heard those names in years!"

I glanced at Ryan. "You know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" Boomer replied, "You're my niece... Why are you in Chicago?"

I looked out the window and didn't reply. "You came here to meet your parents," Boomer said slowly, "And Brady pushed you away... I'm so sorry, River."

"We should get back to Kinkow, River," Ryan told me, "Boomer, can you take us to the park?"

Boomer nodded and started the car again. We drove to the park in silence. When the cab stopped, I opened the door and Boomer said, "River, you'll see your parents soon, I promise. Take care, little girl."

I sighed and forced at small smile before getting out of the cab and walked to the balloon, Ryan followed. I got into the balloon and wiped my eyes. I took in a shaky breath and muttered, "I'm sorry I ever left Kinkow..."

"It's ok, River," Ryan told me, "You heard Boomer, you'll see your parents soon."

I slowly sat down on the bottom of the balloon and brought my knees up to my chest. I started to cry. "Why did they push me away?" I asked as I covered my face with my hands.

Ryan sat next to me and put his arm around me comfortingly. "I don't know, River," he said truthfully, "but I'm sure it's for the best."

I cried harder, then something dawned on me and I looked at Ryan. "Who... who's Riley?" I asked through tears, "Brady asked if I was one of Riley's friends."

"Maybe you have a sister or brother. I don't know," he replied, "We should get going; Kinkow needs you."

...

**So Boomer is a cab driver and Brady pushed his daughter away. *tsk tsk tsk***

**Tell me whatcha think and I'll update soon! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
****~Nydroj**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION

**STORY UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**I have absolutely no idea how to continue this story... :(**

**I don't really have any preferences of what should happen. Just keep it low T. Though I do have a couple things about Mikayla and Mason.**

**So, if you want to adopt it, just PM me. **

**To know a little bit more about River and Riley, look in my profile, you can change a few things about them, but not how they look. **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


End file.
